Musical Love
by PeddieFabinaForever4
Summary: A series of Song Fictions. A few chapters might even be related to my story One-Shot Sundays! Read and Review! Chapter 2- Mistletoe. Includes: Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, and Moy!
1. Chapter 1: I Miss You

**Patricia's Point of View**

I walked in and sat on my bed. I live in France with Joy we share an apartment. I put on my headphones and listened to a new song I just got. _I miss you- by Miley Cyrus._

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I looked over at a picture of me, and Eddie back at Anubis House when we were still together. I remembered how he used to call me Yacker. How we always pranked each other. During stormy days when I couldn't sleep he would meet me in the common room. He'd always hold me in his arms.__

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I loved his hugs. I would just fall asleep in his arms. On our last day together we had to split apart. I never wanted him to leave. When he gave me one final hug I wanted to stay there with him.__

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

I miss him so much even though we split up. I still remember his little smirk. I couldn't sleep for months knowing that he wasn't there. I cried a lot, and I still do every now and then.

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

I know we went our separate ways. We split over a year ago. I know he's not here, but sometimes it just feels like he is. "Trish you here?" I heard joy call me. "In my room" I replied. She walked in "Oh Hey there you are! Are you okay?" she asked. "You still Miss him don't you?" she asked. I nodded. "You have to go to England at least see him" she replied. I thought about. I ran out of my room, and got a ticket back to Liverpool. A few days later I got on my plane.

**Eddie's Point of View**

I walked in, and sighed. I plugged my headphones in, and listened to a song.__

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream

I remembered how I always used to sleep on the couch in Anubis house, and Patricia would just walk in, and wake me up. We split up over a year ago.

_Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast _

My life was horrible without her. I could never forget her. I always looked back at pictures of us, and remember every event. The creamed carrot fight, the dance, our first date. It all went by too fast. I wasn't ready to forget about what we had, and I never will.__

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I know she left to achieve her dreams, but sometimes I just wish I could see her again. We talked a few times, but we never saw each other. I knew she wanted her dreams, and I can't stop her. Sure it meant not being her with me, but I had to let her go for her dreams.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while_

I miss her so much. How she always had different nicknames for me. I miss her smile. It may seem weird, and I know you think "Oh Eddie Miller doesn't cry" but I did. I still do sometimes. I just can't forget her.

_And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

I know everything changed, but it just felt like she was here with me. If could see her once I would never let her go. I got a call from Patricia. "Hey" I said. "Go to the airport now" she replied. I hung up, got the car keys, and drove straight to the airport. I got in the airport, and heard someone scream my name. "Eddie over here!" repeated the voice. I turned around, and saw her. I wrapped my arms around. "Patricia I missed you so much" I whispered. "I missed you to! I made a mistake I'm not ready to let you go yet" she replied. "Me too" I whispered. I crashed my lips onto hers. I had her back now, and I'm never letting her go. We pulled away, and she whispered "I want to stay with you." I smiled and replied "Me too." I finally had my Yacker back.

**Aww that was soo sweet! They hadn't seen each other for like a year! They still loved each other! Please review, and leave Ideas for more Song Fics! **


	2. Chapter 2: Mistletoe

**Me: Hey guys! So they're not here right now but yeah I'm ready to update and this is a special one! **

**Fabian: House of Anubis Does Not Belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! *Runs off***

**Me: Thanks Fabian? Okay here goes. **

Amber Millington smiled as she put on the red hat. She was wearing a green dress, and green heels with a Santa Claus Hat. She was ready for the Christmas Ball at school. She walked out of the room just as Nina walked in. Amber put on her Red Heart Earrings, and a green Necklace.

Nina walked into the room and closed the door, locking it. She changed into her clothes for the ball. She was wearing a Red dress with a sequins at the top, she had on a red Santa hat, red heels, green earrings, and a green necklace. Nina walked out of her room and over to Amber.

"Nina! Amazing look!" Amber said.

"Not as great as yours!" Nina replied. They continued on chatting while three girls were getting ready. Two of them walked out of the room.

"Hey Nina, Amber? Can we change in your room?" Joy asked.

"Sure!" Nina replied. Amber nodded.

"You first" Mara said. Joy smiled and walked into the room while Mara waited. "You guys look Amazing" Mara said.

"Awe! Thank you Mara!" Nina said.

"Thank you! Mara!" Amber said.

Patricia was done changing. She had on a Red Dress, Black Cardigan, Black heels, Red earrings, A Green Ring, and A Green Santa Hat. She walked out of her room and over to Nina, Amber, and Joy who had just changed.

Joy was wearing a Red Dress, Red heels, A Red Santa Hat, Green earrings, and a green necklace. Finally Mara walked out of the room wearing a Green Dress, Green Santa Hat, Green Heels, Red Earrings, and A Red Rose Necklace. The girls walked downstairs where they saw the boys waiting for them.

"You look fabulous" Alfie said as Amber walked over to him.

"Beautiful" Fabian said to Nina.

"Gorgeous" Jerome said to Mara making her blush.

"Hot, like me" Eddie said to Patricia.

"Amazing" Mick said to Joy. They all walked out together and to the school. The group walked into the school. Amber looked around, grinning at the work she had done.

"This looks Amazing Amber" Nina said.

"Seriously, It's just awesome" Eddie said.

"Thanks guys" Amber said. All the couples walked away on their own. Mara and Jerome just stood in the crowd, while Nina, Fabian, Joy, and Mick went over to the punch bowl. Patricia and Eddie just stood over by the side like the last time at the Exhibits of Egypt dance. Amber and Alfie kept walking around. Alfie quickly slipped away from Amber and walked to where the songs list was. He quickly turned on the song and ran back over to Amber without her noticing. When the song started playing Amber squealed.

"Would you like to dance?" Alfie asked her. Amber nodded and grinned allowing Alfie to pull her over to the dance floor. All the girls allowed the boys to drag them to the floor and started dancing.

"I can't believe they'd play this song" Patricia said. Eddie shrugged. (Eddie= _**Bold Italics**_, Fabian=_ Italics Underlined_, Mick= **Bold Underlined**, Jerome=** Bold**, Alfie= Underlined)

Fabian smiled dancing close with Nina. He started singing the song.

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe._

Nina smiled.

Jerome twirled Mara around, making her grin. He continued on singing. He carresed her cheek and couldn't help but smile.

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**

**But I can't stop staring at your face,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

Alfie smiled and took Amber's hands spinning her around and continued on. Amber tried hard not to squeal.

With you, shawty with you

With you, shawty with you,

With you, under the mistletoe

Mick smiled and pulled Joy close to him. She, like Amber, tried hard to squeal. So instead she grinned hard.

**Everyone's gathering around the fire,**

**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,**

**I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

Eddie smiled and turned Patricia around. He continued on singing.

_**Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,**_

_**Reindeer flying thru the sky so high,**_

_**I should be makin' a list i know,**_

_**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**_

Alfie broke away from Amber and ran up onto the stage. Mick smiled and pulled away from Joy and ran up onto the stage with Amber. The spotlight went on Amber and Alfie pointed at her and continued singing.

With you, shawty with you,

With you, shawty with you,

With you, under the mistletoe,

Amber grinned. The spotlight went over to Joy as Mick continued singing.

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

Nina smiled and rested her head on Fabian's shoulder. He continued on singing.

_Aye love, the Wise Men followed the star,_

_The way I follow my heart,_

_And they led me to a miracle._

Eddie smiled and carresed Patricia's cheeks. He continued on singing.

_**Aye love, don't you buy me nothing,**_

_**'Cause I am feeling one thing,**_

_**Your lips on my lips,**_

_**That's a merry merry Christmas.**_

Jerome took Mara's hands and twirled her around. Mara grinned, and kissed his cheek as he stopped twirling her around. Jerome's cheeks flushed and continued on singing.

**It's the most beautiful time of the year,**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

Mick smiled and walked over to Joy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he puts his on her waist. Joy rested her head on his shoulder.

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,**

**But I can't stop staring at your face,**

**I should be playing in the winter snow,**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe.**

Joy smiled before pulling him into a kiss.

Alfie pointed at Amber and continued the song as the spotlight went on her.

With you, shawty with you,

With you, shawty with you,

With you, under the mistletoe,

Jerome smiled and continued singing as held Mara close to him.

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, shawty with you,**

**With you, under the mistletoe,**

Mara smiled and pulled him to a kiss.

Fabian took carresed Nina's cheeks, and Nina smiled.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe, _**(kiss me underneath the mistletoe)**

_Show me baby that you love me so,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. __**yeahhhhhhh.**_

Fabian pointed towards the ceiling and Nina looked up. He grinned pulled her into a kiss.

Patricia smiled and leaned into him, their foreheads touching gently. Eddie continued the song looking into her eyes.

_**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**_

_**Show me baby that you love me so,**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

They leaned in and kissed, another mistletoe hanging on the ceiling above.

Everyone clapped and the song changed into an upbeat song.

**Me: That's it you guys! **

**Amber: I LOVE THAT SONG! **

**Me: I know but this sucked right guys?**

**Mara: WHY WOULD YOU HIT HIM WITH A BOARD?! **

**Jerome: HE WAS HITTING ME WITH A METAL POLE! **

**Mara: DON'T YELL AT ME CLARKE! **

**Me: Wow... They're like Patricia and Eddie...**

**Nina: Speaking of which where are they?**

**Mick: *walks in with a limp***

**Joy: CLARKE! WHY WOULD YOU HIT MY BOYFRIEND!?**

**Me: Wait! You're dating Mick!?**

**Joy: Yes. ANSWER ME JEROME MANDY CLARKE! **

**Fabian: *Bursts out laughing* Mandy! Hahahahaha! **

**Me: It's not funny Fabian! **

**Nina: MANDY?! **

**Amber: OMG New Lip Gloss! **

**Jerome: STAY AWAY FROM ME CAMPBELL! **

**Joy: YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MICK! **

**Jerome: KEEP YOUR MICK AWAY FROM ME! **

**Alfie: *eats Chips and watches Drama***

**Nina: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!**

**Me: JEROME'S GONNA WIN! **

**Patricia: Mick's gonna win. **

**Nina: How do you know?**

**Patricia: I Just Know. **

**Amber: Yeah, but how!?**

**Me: Can we thank the reviewers?**

**Amber: We Would Like to Thank: **

_**GertiePie**_

_**WildChild49**_

_**fandggf3026**_

_**HOA4life**_

**Thank you for reviewing! **

**Me: Yup and we gotta go now! **

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

**Me: Byeee guys! **

**Eddie: Review ;)**


End file.
